Curse
Curses are magical enchantments or spells designed to cause negative effects to occur. Curses are often placed on a particular object or aimed at a certain individual. Curses are a powerful form of magic that both beings of Good and Evil have been known to perform. Witches can cast curses through the use of spell casting, though they are warned not to take curses lightly. Cursing another is generally viewed as a necessary evil. Additionally, witches who do not actively practice magic are immune to the effects of cursing.As mentioned in "Love's a Witch" According to Leo Wyatt, curses are difficult to break and how they came about are often more important than the magic itself.As mentioned in "Imaginary Fiends" List of Curses Spells Melinda Warren's Warlock Curse Melinda Warren placed a curse on Matthew Tate, locking him inside of an amulet for over 300 years. He was freed in 1998, but Melinda cursed him into it again after the Charmed Ones summoned her for help. After she cursed him, she took the locket with her when the Charmed Ones released her--keeping him trapped for eternity.As seen in "The Witch is Back" :"Outside of time, :Outside of gain; :Know only sorrow, :Know only pain!" To Kill An Evil Witch In 1924, P. Bowen and P. Baxter decided to kill their cousin P. Russell after she turned evil under the influence of the warlock Anton. Believing Russell and Anton were soulmates who would be far too much for their descendants to handle if they ever got together again, Bowen and Baxter killed Russell and cursed her soul so that her future lives would die during their 24th year. This curse nearly killed Phoebe Halliwell 76 years later.As seen in "Pardon My Past" :Evil Witch in my sight, :Vanquish thy self, :Vanquish thy might :In this and every future life. The Parasite Demons Centuries ago, a witch cast a spell and cursed two powerful demons, stripping them of their powers and turning them into demonic leeches, as well as social pariahs in demonic circles.As mentioned in "Baby's First Demon" Egyptian Urn The Egyptian urn was cursed to punish whoever steals it by killing them. The object is protected by a Guardian who proceeds with the punishment on the guilty, by transforming her jewelry into venomous animals, such as spiders or scorpions. The only way to deactivate the curse is a selfless act from the guilty one. In 1999, three men stole it and attempted to sell it, but two of them were killed and the third was spared after he protected Phoebe from harm.As seen in "Feats of Clay" Grams's Ring thumb|Piper is affected by the ring. The sisters' grandmother, Penny, cursed her engagement ring after her sixth engagement to remind herself of the meaning of marriage and the consequences that came with it. This cursed ring was later worn by two of her granddaughters, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, and turned them both into housewives of the 1950s.As seen in "Lost and Bound" and "Gone with the Witches" ;The ring's inscription :"To gain another is to lose yourself" Spirit Killers Spirit Killers, a powerful type of Darklighters, have the active power to curse their victims, which essentially curses an individual with bad luck, leading them to become increasingly depressed as they continuously make mistakes and cause harm to others until driven to commit suicide.As seen in "Murphy's Luck" Witch Doctor Witch Doctors, are capable of placing curses on people that can change their behavior or cause misfortune. A witch doctor placed a curse on the Charmed Ones turning their character flaws into obsessions. Vicus A demon named Vicus sought to turn Wyatt Halliwell evil. In order to do so, he cursed his teddy bear Wuvey and proceeded to gain his trust by acting as an imaginary friend. When Wyatt trusted Vicus and handed him the teddy bear, the curse took effect and turned Wyatt and his future self evil.As seen in "Imaginary Fiends" The Wolf and Owl A jealous Demonic Sorcerer called the Boss placed a curse on two innocents, Brooke and Christopher, so that they could never be together. The curse turned Brooke into a wolf at night and Christopher into an owl in the day.As seen in "Magic Hour" The Nicolae Tribe At one point in time, the Nicolae clan of Gypsies cursed the Gypsy Hunter Orin with blindness so he could no longer hunt their kind. The curse burned out his eyes, and also made it such, that any time he attempted to implant new eyes, these would burn out as well. To break the curse, Orin stole the eyes of the deceased Lydia Nicolae, gaining her power of the Evil Eye in the process.As seen in "The Eyes Have It" The Cursed Painting In the 1920s, a powerful witch named Nell tricked a warlock into a painting with a hidden spell that only his power of X-ray vision could see. When reading the spell, Malcolm was trapped inside the painting, in an old castle, a world that can only be created if you have a very high level of magic. The interior of the castle is full of traps to kill the prisoner: Statues that breathe fire, blades in the windows… and a secret passage behind a bookcase. Malcolm's girlfriend, Jane Franklin, gave the painting to the sisters and tricked them into helping free Malcolm. They were eventually trapped inside while the painting burned, killing Jane and Malcolm both.As seen in The Painted World ;To Free What is Lost :Absolvo amitto amplus brevis. Semper mea. ;Words Free Us All :Verba Omnes Liberant. Cursed Athame A witch used the cursed athame on Captain Black Jack Cutting which made him age. The pirate captain then used the same blade to cut out her heart. In 2004, he used it to cut a practitioner witch named Brenda Castillo, and again on Paige Matthews. While Brenda died of old age, the captain and Paige were restored after drinking water from the Fountain of Youth. Phoenix Feather William Shakespeare accidentally cursed Romeo and Juliet when he used a quill with a Phoenix feather to write their tragic love story. The magic of the quill caused the fateful pair to repeat the cycle for eternity. Every time they reincarnate, their memories of their previous lives remain intact and they always find each other, only to be separated by death again. In 2008, Romeo and Juliet manage to break the curse by having Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed One officiate the ceremony. List of beings who use(d) Curses ;Original *Vicus *Witch Doctor *Spirit Killer ;Through other methods *William Shakespeare (through a phoenix feather) *Witches (through spells) *Gypsies (through spells) *Demonic Sorcerers (through spells) References Category:Powers Category:Charmed terms